


Come Again

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post-"Déjà vu/Apres vu" and "Come Back Kid" story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #3 under the pen name KC.

I was sittin' on the sand, leanin' back against one of the telephone pole-sized pylons that supported the pier.  Not far away the surf slapped against the beach, driven in hard by the wind and now and then the spray reached me, sharp stinging needles against my skin.  It was cold, the smell of rain thick in the air.  The beach was deserted, all the sunbathers at home, waitin' for a better day.  I wasn't really sure why I was out there, I just knew I needed a little space.

About a month ago I thought I'd finally gotten what I wanted – Matthew Shepherd.  Twenty-six days, seven hours, and… three minutes ago I was layin' in the major's bed, making love.  He told me then that he wanted me for as long I'd have him.  Funny thing, though, that was the one and only time we'd touched each other.

And damned if I knew why.

It wasn't a lack of interest on my part.  I was plenty interested.  But the day after our little sheet party, Matt was back to actin' like he always had.  At first I thought it was just that he wasn't ready for anyone else to know about us.  I was gonna ask him about it right then and there, to be sure, but then I got the call.  A tornado had hit the trailer park where my mom lives.  She was alive, but in the hospital, her trailer destroyed.  I was packed and on a flight home that same day.

Two days later, the rest of the team arrived in Alabama, helping me clean up the mess, move a new trailer in, and, finally, a week later, take my mom home.  I hadn't wanted them to come – too damned many bad memories from growin' up dirt poor to want to share.

White trash.  I heard that from the first day I stepped into the school yard; five-years-old and about to get a helluva education, but it wasn't all readin', writin' and mathematics.  I learned where my place was, what people thought of kids like me.

To be honest, I didn't even think about the relationship I'd just started with the major while we were there.  There was just too damned much on my mind; too embarrassed about where and how I'd grown up.  And then there were my brothers and sisters to deal with.  Hell, "white trash" is as good a description as any when it comes to most of them.  I'd convinced myself that I'd made something out of my life, that I'd risen above all that trailer trash shit, but being back there, seeing them all again, smelling the poverty, it kind of did a number on me so I was keepin' my distance from Matt and the others.

But it was good to see my mom again.  Nobody's ever worked any harder than she did to raise nine children, more or less on her own.  And she was so upset about losin' the new trailer I'd bought for her after the first couple of missions with the major.  I kept tellin' her not to worry, that I'd get her another new one, but she'd come to love the place, and it took her actually seeing the new place, complete with furniture and the like that Margo had picked out, the landscaping Chance and C.J. had put in, and the small deck Matt and I had added, to really convince her.  She broke down and bawled like a baby, which got me going.  Thank God the others were out picking up some groceries at the time.

Two weeks to the day that I got the call about the tornado we were back in California.  And as soon as I got back I got another call, this time from Mary Ellen.  She'd been offered a job up in Seattle.  She was goin' to move, and the kids would be goin' with her.  She and Greg planned to get married in a few months.  I couldn't believe it.

She said she and Greg needed to go up and find a house, and asked if I'd stay with the kids for a few days.  I did.  They did.  And a couple of days after they got home, my family was gone, headed north for a new life that don't include me.

I don't have to tell you, I wasn't feelin' real social right about then.

And it was two days after that when Chance and C.J. broke the news to us.  Now, I'd known about their relationship for a while, so that wasn't much of the surprise, but the fact that they were gonna call it quits, well, that was a damned shock.  Matt tried to talk 'em out of it, but not very hard.  Hell, what _can_ you say?  They had every right to squeeze a little pleasure of life; after the close calls we'd had recently, we all understood exactly where they were comin' from.

Me and Margo spent the next couple of days planning the mother of all goin' away parties.  And it was a helluva blow out, if I do say so myself.  Then, a couple of days later, they were gone, headed for Hawaii.  It was a blow.

The three of us took a couple of days to ourselves to get used to the idea, then we got back together and talked about the future.  See, we're operators, and there's nothing that's gonna to change that fact.  Bottom line?  We decided that we'd just have to be a little more careful 'bout the kinds of assignments we took from Trout.  That, or Matt had to go find a couple of new members to join up.  None of us were ready for that, so we decided to play it by ear for a while.

Matt had started working on the first floor of the Silver Star, determined to turn it into a working bar in short order.  I wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but what the hell, it beats just sittin' around, waitin' for something to turn up.

I was gonna see if Matt was up for some sack-time then, but I didn't get the chance.  I got another damned call.  This time it was Luann.  She was movin' to LA and wanted to know if I was finally gonna be a part of my son's life.

Well, hell, I was already missin' the kids, so I jumped at the chance to get to know my oldest son better.  Billy's a terrific kid, even if he's a little spoiled.  His mother's just like that.  But that meant I had to tell Matt and Margo that I'd been married once before Mary Ellen.  I knew the news kind of pissed Matt off a little.  He thought he knew me, and he does, but Luann's a part of my past that I try real hard to forget.  Not that I want to forget Billy, just how me and his mother damned near screwed up our lives forever.

So, with one thing and another, Matt and I both just kind of fell into our old routines.  Before long he was dating again, and I headed straight for my own bed at night.  And damned if nearly a month had slipped past us before we even knew it.

It was like we'd never had that night.  Never made love.  Never made the kinds of promises we'd made to one another.  Not what I wanted, and not what I thought he wanted, but it was the way things were.

Earlier that day I was sittin' out on the beach, I saw Matt with some woman he'd met when he'd gone pick up all the forms for an alcohol license.  She was a pretty young blonde, petite and well-endowed.  Seeing her holding onto his arm sent a jolt of jealousy right through my heart, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

Hell, it wasn't like he couldn't have come to me some night.  At least I'd tried a couple of times, but once he was already asleep, and the other he'd acted like he didn't have a fuckin' clue about what I was talkin' about, so I dropped it and stopped tryin'.

But damn, I was hurtin'.  I'd been wantin' Matt for a while by the time we'd first made love.  Then we damned near lost him down in Mexico, and I never expected the two of us would ever end up in bed together, but we did.  It was like everything was comin' together just right…  Then all hell broke lose with the tornado, Mary Ellen, Chance and C.J., Luann, the bar…

Hell, who was I kidding?  Maybe the major had just changed his mind.  Maybe he'd had a chance to think about what had happened and he'd decided he didn't want a relationship with another man.  With me.  He had a right to change his mind, but I sure wasn't happy about it.

Which was why I was sittin' out there in the cold, tryin' to decide what I should do: just pretend like nothing had happened, or confront him about it and ask him straight out if we–

But what could I ask?  If we'd fucked up?  If it was all a mistake?  If he'd meant a damned word of what he'd said?

I was still sittin' there, tryin' to decide what to do when it started to rain.  By the time I was on my feet and headed back to the Silver Star it was pourin'.  I was soakin' wet by the time I reached the door, my teeth already startin' to chatter.  I grabbed the knob and turned, but it was locked.

I cursed and pounded on the door, hopin' someone was around.  I was just about ready to try climbin' up to the first or second floor and getting' in through a window when the door opened.  I charged in and pulled it shut behind me.  The major was standin' close by, laughin' at me.

"Sorry, I thought you'd left," he said, still smiling.

I shook my head.  "Just s-sittin' d-down on the b-b-beach," I said, my whole body shakin', my teeth chatterin'.

Matt's smile faded.  "Christ, Benny Ray, get upstairs and get a shower before you turn blue."

I nodded and headed straight up to my suite, drippin' a trail of water behind me.  I knew I was gonna have to clean that up when I was done, but right then all  I wanted to do was get under a stream of hot water and get warm.

I must've stood in the shower for a good half-hour before I finally felt sort of warm again.  I got out, got dressed, then took a couple of towels and went out to wipe up the water I'd trailed in, but Matt had already done it, so I put the towels back up and went down to the basement to thank him.

He was sittin' in his office, his glasses on, workin' on some of the paperwork for the bar – the inspections would start in a month or so.  He looked up, meetin' my eyes.  I wished I could've read into that look what I wanted to see, something more than concern, but I couldn't.

"Feel better?"

I nodded.  "Thanks for gettin' the floor.  I was gonna do it."

He shrugged.  "No problem.  I put some coffee on; probably ready.  You should have some.  It'll help warm you up."

"Thanks," I said again, then headed into the kitchen and poured myself a cup.  I took it over to the sofa and sat down.  Picking up the TV remote I surfed through the channels, finally settling on CNN.  Sipping on my coffee, I half-listened to the news while I considered again what I was gonna do about the major and me.

About a half-hour later Matt came out and asked me if I wanted to go get some dinner.  I suggested we order some pizza delivered from a local place.  I wasn't feeling all that well, and didn't want to go out.  He agreed, walking over to place the call.  When he was done, he came back and sat down on the other sofa.

"Said about twenty minutes to a half-hour."

"Sounds good," I said, reaching back to fish my wallet out.

He held up his hand to stop me.  "This one's on me.  You get the next one."

"Will do."

We watched TV together until the pizza arrived, both of us finishing off a cup of coffee while we waited.  When the knock came at the door, Matt went up to get the food and pay the delivery boy.  I carried our coffee cups into the kitchen, rinsed them out.  I took down two plates, then grabbed two paper towels and two beers out of the fridge before I headed back to the sofa. 

Matt joined me there a few minutes later.  He sat the box on the coffee table and opened it, pulling out two slices for me and two for himself.  We sat back and enjoyed the pizza and the beer while the news droned on and on.  Matt finally grabbed the remote and flipped over to an action movie that had just started.

When the food was gone, I pushed up and headed over to the kitchen again with my plate and empty bottle, setting the plate in the sink and dropping the bottle into the recycling bin.  Deciding that I'd be smart to get to bed early, I excused myself and headed up to my suite.  I felt okay, just a little tired, and still a little cold.

I took another hot shower, then pulled on a pair of briefs and climbed into bed.  I wasn't any closer to resolving the situation between Matt and me, but at least it didn't seem to make any difference in how we got along.  Grateful for that,  I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

When I woke the next morning, my throat was sore and I had a dry but persistent cough.  Damn, I thought, I was catching a freakin' cold.  I hadn't had a cold in years.  But I knew it was unlikely that we'd be heading out on any missions, so this was as good a time to get one as any.

I climbed out of bed at six, then dressed and headed down to meet Matt and Margo for our morning run.  He took one look at me and called it all off.

"I'm fine," I argued, a little pissed that he didn't trust me enough to know what I could or couldn't do.

"You don't look fine," Margo said.  She stepped up next to me and pressed her hand to my cheek.  "You've got a fever, Benny Ray.  I'll make some tea."

"I feel fine, really," I assured them.

"You're not fine," Matt corrected me.

Hell, it was argue or just give in to the inevitable, so I gave in.  Besides, I _was_ starting to feel a little shitty.

Well, it was a nasty cold.  Took about five days to get over it, and by then it had turned into bronchitis.  First time in my life, and the last, I hope.  I went to see the doctor, who put me on antibiotics.  The first batch didn't do a damned thing, so they gave me something stronger, but that had my stomach turnin' flips.  I had a fever for a while, ached like hell, and generally wished I could just curl up an' die.  Margo and Matt took good care of me, but there were times it just made me sad.  I had thought that maybe, just maybe, Matt might try a little TLC to help me out, but it didn't happen.

But that second round of antibiotics did the trick, and after a few days I was startin' to feel better.  I started helpin' with the bar some, but Matt would run me off after a couple of hours.

It took about a month before I was back to normal and workin' out to get back into peak condition.  By that time I'd decided that the best thing to do was just forget anything had ever happened between the major and me.  He seemed happy enough, and Margo had met some new guy – Steve – she was seein' on a regular basis.  I spent a lot of my time with Billy, getting' to know him and just buildin' a bond.

Then we had another couple missions, just the three of us.  They turned out okay, but there were a few close calls along the way.  We worked on some new techniques to compensate for our lack of numbers.  Margo suggested that I let my flat-top grow out since it made me stand out.  Matt agreed, so I went along.

Guess it was just a week or so before we went on that mission where we  met Deke that it happened.  I'd come in from a run on the beach.  Margo and Steve were somewhere up the coast and Matt was workin' on the bar when I came in.

"Good run?" he asked.

"Yep," I told him, pulling up the bottom of my tee-shirt to wipe off my face.  He grinned at me and I felt that longing ache that I'd finally gotten used to.  "Need some help?"

"Sure," he said.  "After you take a shower."

I nodded, heading for the stairs.  I climbed took them three at a time.  In my suite I grabbed some old clothes and tossed them on my bed, then headed for the shower.  When I was clean again, I dried and walked out to get dressed.  I could hear Matt working downstairs, and for some reason it made me half-sad, half-mad.  I guess I'd been ignoring the way I felt for too long.  Or maybe I was just feelin' lonely.  In either case, I headed back downstairs determined to bring our non-relationship up in conversation, one way or the other.

We'd worked for an hour or so when I finally got the opening I was looking for.

"Guess I better up an ad in the paper, start interviewing for a couple of bartenders and some waitresses," Matt said, then he grinned.  "Should be enjoyable work."

"Yep," I agreed.  "Dirty job, but I'm sure you can do it."

His grin grew wider.  "Appreciate the confidence."

I shrugged.  "You've got a real touch with the ladies, sir."

His smile faded for a moment, then it was back.  "Practice, I guess."

I nodded.

We worked for a few more minutes in silence, then he asked me, "So, you seeing anyone these days?"

"Nope," was all I said.

He nodded and we went back to work.  I watched him from the corner of my eye.  He was watchin' me.  I felt a little bad.  I knew I wasn't makin' it easy, but at the time I didn't want to.

          We took a break a while later, both of us finishing off a bottle of Gatoraid.  Matt looked around the bar and asked, "It's starting to look pretty good, don't you think?"

          "Yep."

          He looked at me, his expression serious.  "You think this is going to work?"

          I shrugged.  "Why not?"

          He sighed.  "I don't know.  It just seems like…  I don't know.  I guess I've seen too many movies where the ex-operator's running a bar."  He snorted softly and shook his head.

          "Gotta take out half the lights and paint the wall a darker color for that," I said.

          He smiled.  "Yeah."  The smile faded and he held my gaze as he asked, "Benny Ray, are you happy?"

          That kind of surprised me, but I was honest with him.  "Happy enough, I guess."

          He considered that, then nodded.

          "Guess you wish the rest of your kids weren't so far away."

          "Yep," I said.

          "Wish Chance and C.J. would get bored and come back?"

          "Every day."

          He nodded again.  "Wish we–?"  He stopped and turned around, walking over to the bar, running his hand over the well-sanded surface.

          "Yep," I said.

          He glanced over his shoulder at me, his eyes rounded a little.  "What?"

          I dipped my head and shrugged, not lookin' at him while I said, "Well, I might be wrong, sir, but I thought you were gonna ask if I wished that you and I had followed through, like we said we wanted to, and if that's the case, the answer's yes, I wish we had."

          He turned around to face me, but he leaned back against the bar and folded his arms over his chest.  I knew what that posture meant, too.  He was willing to talk, but he wasn't real comfortable with it.

          "You do?"

          "Yep."

          He stared at me for a bit, probably tryin' to decide if I was bein' honest.  I was.  With a long sigh he walked over and sat down on a chair.  "So why didn't we?" he asked.

          "Hell if I know, sir," I replied.  "Guess life got a little busy and we changed our minds."

          "Did you change your mind?"

          I hesitated, not wanting to lie to him.  "No."

          He sighed again, then ran a hand over the back of his neck.  "I didn't either."

          "Funny," I said before I could stop myself, "didn't look like that to me."

          He looked up, anger briefly flaring his eyes, then gone again.  "No, I guess it wouldn't have," he admitted.  "Hell, Benny Ray, I don't know what happened.  Things happened, the timing didn't seem right, after a while it seemed like a good idea to forget about it."

          "You really want to do that?" I asked him.

          He thought for a moment, then said, "No.  I've never forgotten, Benny Ray, I just thought– Look, I'm not much of a long-term relationship guy.  You are.  I guess I just figured you'd find someone else, someone who could commit."

          "Never went lookin'," I told him.  "I know what I want, and I'm not gonna settle for something else.  No point to it.  Won't last."

          "And what do you want?"

          "You."

          "Me."  Matt stood and paced around the bar.  "Benny Ray, I haven't been able to make a relationship work."

          "Me either, sir."

          "You were married for twelve years."

          "Time don't mean it's workin'.  And I'm not sayin' Mary Ellen and I didn't have a good thing goin' for a while; we did.  But the last few years it was more of a friendship than a marriage.  When we called it quits, I swore I wouldn't get involved again with anyone who didn't know what I do and how I do it."

          "Kind of cuts down on the range of possibilities," Matt said.

          I nodded.  "Yeah, it does, but I don't want to live bein' half a person anymore.  I am who I am, and I'm damned good at what I do.  I'm not checkin' that at the door anymore."

          "Okay, I can understand that.  But–"

          "Look, sir, I'm not askin' for anything.  You asked a question, I answered it.  That's all.  You told me once that you had feelings for me, and I told you I felt the same way – end of discussion.  If your feelings have changed, that's fine.  It happens.  But mine haven't.  I've been trying to say that for a few months, but I didn't know how.  Now I have.  Air's clear."

          He was quiet for a bit, then stopped and met my eyes.  "I don't know why we didn't talk about this before."

          "Like ya said, too much goin' on.  Started with the tornado and–"

          "No," he interrupted.  "Those were just excuses."  He leaned back against the sawhorse.  "I was scared."

          "You weren't alone, sir," I told him.

          "Benny Ray, do me a favor, would you?"

          "What?"

          "Stop calling me 'sir'."  I know I must have looked shocked because he added, "When we're not in the field."

          I nodded.

          "I guess the question now is, what do we do?"

          "What do you want to do?" I asked him, before he could ask me.

          He thought for a moment, then said, "I'd like to try it again."

          "The sex, or the relationship?"

          He grinned.  "Both."

          "We do," I told him, "and we make a go of it – a real effort."

          "I'll do my best," he said, crossing over to stand in front of me.  "Damn it, Benny Ray, don't you think I've wanted to be with you every day since–?  I wanted to be there for you in Alabama, but it just didn't feel right.  I was going to talk to you about it when we got back, but then your ex took off and I didn't think you'd–"

          "Like I said, things have been busy.  That's true."

          His eyes narrowed.  "When you got sick, why were you out there?"

          Again, I thought about lying, but I couldn't do it.  "I was sittin' out on the beach, trying to come up with a way to ask you if you still wanted me, or if you thought the whole thing had been a mistake."

          "Why didn't you?"

          "I don't know," I admitted.  "Just couldn't find a way to do it I was comfortable with."

          "We're two sorry excuses for lovers, aren't we?"

          I shrugged.  "Hell, sir– uh, Matt, you've gotta work on a relationship.  Being married taught me that much.  It don't just happen."

          "Maybe that's what I was assuming," Matt admitted, "that it would just kind of… happen.  This time I won't make that mistake."

          I nodded, feeling something inside me start to, I don't know, thaw, move, live again.  While I was realizing that fact, Matt stepped up to me and pulled me into a kiss.  It was demanding, hungry.  He wanted to be sure, and so did I, so I returned his passion with an equal measure of my own.

          We each finally took a step back a minute or so later, both of us panting a little for breath, our faces red.

          Matt grinned at me and asked, "So, Margo's not due back today, want to take this upstairs?"

"Beats rollin' around in the sawdust," I replied.

          We headed up, and I was feelin' like a kid on a first date – nervous and scared at the same time.  Clothes were quickly pulled off.  Matt glanced down at his arms, which were coated with dried sweat, sawdust and dirt smudges.  He looked up at me.  "Why don't we get a shower first?"

          "Fine by me," I agreed.

          We shared his shower since it was the closest.  I lathered up, then worked some shampoo into my hair.  I'd just stepped under the water to rinse when I felt Matt's hands on my chest, rubbing.

          I finished and stepped forward, pushing the water off my face and opening my eyes.  I glanced down and saw he was already hard.  Of course that might've had a little somethin' to do with the fact that he was pulling on himself with a well-lathered hand.

          I moved so he could step in and rinse off, then we climbed out and toweled off as quickly as we could.  I knew this wasn't going to be a long, slow bout of love-making.  Both of us were hard, and we wanted to fuck, the sooner the better.

          We climbed onto Matt's bed, and I remembered again just how beautiful he is, with that dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and that rugged but still handsome face.  His tongue flicked over his lips with a hint of expectation, and I just couldn't hold myself back.

          I moved to his dick, a bit thicker and a little longer than mine.  I took him into my mouth, wishing that I could make my actions easy and slow, but I couldn't.  It felt like I had no more than gotten started then he was telling me to stop.  I knew we were both close, but I hadn't realized just _how_ close.  I stopped because I wanted him inside me, just like he'd been the first time.

          I lay down on the bed and got my legs up.  He was reaching for the lube and the condoms at the same time.  He ran his finger into my tight hole, quickly working me up to the edge of a climax.  When my cock started leaking he pulled out and put on a condom.  I lay there, waiting, feeling really good for the first time in a long while.

          Poised at my rim, he looked down at me and I was immediately lost in those dark eyes.  He pushed his way into me, moaning appreciatively as his dick slid up my chute.  Our bodies fit together perfectly, and every move led to another, building to a rhythm that was better than any drug-induced high could ever hope to be.

          While he pumped my ass, he took hold of my cock and started working it.  I told him I loved him right there.

          When we came, it was simultaneous.  I watched myself squirt all over his chest as his exploded into the condom.  Afterwards, we fell asleep in each other's arms.  The last thing I remembered was his warmth against me, the rise and fall of his breathing, the promise of something just begun again.

          When I awoke it was the next morning.  Matt was gone, but there was a note next to the light on the nightstand: _Be right back.  Wait for me just like you are.  Matt_.

          I headed for the bathroom and a long pee, then went back to his bed and climbed in.  I stroked my dick as I pictured what Matt might have in mind and I  had a good hard-on going when the door opened and he came in.

          "Where'd you go?" I asked.

          He held up a bag.  "Breakfast – coffee and doughnuts."

          Matt came to the bed and sat down beside me, took off his jacket, then ran his hand down my cheek.

          "Better get out of the rest of those clothes," I half-growled at him and he did.

          He set the bag on the nightstand, then slid into the bed and took me in his arms.  He reached down under the blankets and found my cock, and murmured his approval.  After a long kiss he said, "Let's make our own breakfast."

          Then he pulled back the covers, stroked me a few times, then lowered his mouth onto me and began to suck.  Damn if Matt didn’t have me again, taking me off to our own little island of bliss.  Everything in me relaxed, became fluid in his hands, even as my cock stayed hard.

          When he finally pulled away he said, "I know what you need."

          He rolled a condom down my shaft and took his time adding lube.  "Just lie there," he said as he turned and straddled me.  Then, in a slow-motion move that just about made me come right there, he lowered himself to a squatting position, holding his ass cheeks open, butt thrust out at me.  I stared at his rosy pucker, watched it open and close, then slowly work its way down onto my shaft.

          "Oh yeah," Matt murmured when he was firmly anchored.  For a few seconds he just sat there, and I knew he felt what I did: that we were home now, connected as we were meant to be.  And then he began to squeeze, his ass muscles clenching rhythmically until I told him with a  half-laugh "Fuck me," because he was.

          He kept on for some time and I realized that no matter what I did, my climax was a ways off.  But it didn’t matter.  I wanted this to last, and Matt seemed like he'd be content to have my cock in him forever.

          I was drowning in need by the time he finally started to bounce and wiggle.  I groaned my approval, and he did an about-face so his dick was finally pointing at me.  I watched it flop up and down as he rammed my prick up his ass.

Finally, I reached down and held his balls so I could watch our connection.  I'd never been much of a voyeur, but right then I wanted to see it happen, see every inch of my dick go up into him and watch his ass swallow it all.

I pulled an extra pillow up under my head so I could relax as I enjoyed the show.  "That's so good," I told him.  I had to say it, to let him know how important the connection was to me.  "You're beautiful," I added, reaching out to finger one of his nipples.  "I want to stay inside you forever."

He squeezed his muscle in response and I let out a groan.  "Make me come," I said.  "Fuck it out of me."

He grinned, adjusted his squat for more leverage, then began to truly ride me.  I started getting verbal as a result, telling him over and over what it felt like up there.  When I let go, I bucked up into him so hard the bed started squeaking.

"Do it," he coaxed.  "Give it to me.  Oh, yeah."

He didn't grab his cock until I was done.  I thrust into him until I was dry, and when I settled back he took a hold of himself and started pumping.  Seconds later cream was shooting onto my stomach, long gooey strands on sweaty skin.  When he finished, he slumped forward and smeared the stuff between us while my spent dick slid out of him.

He kissed my neck, nuzzled next to my ear and I could feel his cock was still more than half hard.  "I'm not hungry yet, how about you?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Guess we're just going to have to work up an appetite."

I grinned.  "Think I can do that," I told him.

"Hmm, I was hoping you'd say that."  He reached for another condom, rolling it onto himself this time, then adding some lube in long slow stroke that had him hard again.

He turned me over and lifted my hips.  I felt the first kiss of pressure against my puckered rim, then he thrust his hips forward, burying himself into my ass.  I was so relaxed he made it in halfway on that single thrust.  He ground his way in farther, filling me up as I groaned and gasped for breath.  There was no pain, just immediate, intense gratification.

I pressed back against him, sinking him in a little more as I felt his moist, wiry pubic hair on my ass.  Matt leaned over, his muscular body pressing long my bare, wet back.  His breath was hot against my ear when he said, "I love you, and I could stay right here forever, too."

"Love me, Matt," I told him.

He raised up and pulled out so only his head was still trapped inside my body.  He thrust forward again with the full force of his body and I knew he was watching that distended, heavily veined shaft of his dick disappear into the tight grip of my ass.  He pounded me hard, ramming his cock into me over and over until I was bucking and groaning, my own cock hard and leaking again.

I concentrated on tightening my muscle more, creating a smooth sucking sensation that made Matt slam into me with ferocious abandon, plowing me again and again as he strained to get every inch of his hard cock inside of me.

I bucked back each time he slammed into me, wanting more.  Then he was leaning over me again, his hips still jerking wildly, but his hand found my cock.  He jerked me in time to the rhythm of his hips and it was only seconds before I was shooting into his hand.  As soon as I started, he drove himself in as deeply as he could and started firing off his own load, both of us grunting.

We collapsed, lying in the bed until we caught our breath.  We talked a while, being honest about our feelings.  It was one of those one-time things, but we needed to do it.  Then we took a shower, got dressed, changed the sheets, and finally grabbed the bag and took it down to the basement.  We tossed the cold coffee and made some fresh, then had a cup with the doughnuts.

After breakfast we went to work on the first-floor bar, just like usual, but I knew things weren't "usual" anymore.  They were good.  Damned good.


End file.
